shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luce Draka
Luce Draka is Bounty Hunter who works with underworld organization called Network . He has twin brother in marines, Rear-Admiral Edward Draka. He works mostly alone. Appearance Luce is rather tall, muscular man with light-tan skin, Black spiky hair and green eyes. He usually dresses in black long coat, black pants and shoes, but he doesn't have any common clothing combination. Luce carries as his weapon pair of custom made short-blades called Kuro Satsugai, "Black Slayers". Personality Luce usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality. He has quite intimidating personality, wich usually makes people avoid him. Luce has strong sense of honor. He dislikes those who are willing to sacrifice their own people for their goals more than anything. Especially he has hard to aggree methods of World Nobles. Abilities and Powers Expert Swordsmanship Luce wields his Kuro Satsugai with great talent, giving his opponent's hard time avoiding his blades. Hand to Hand Combat Has been shown great skill with hand to hand combat. Rokushiki Luce has shown talent in Rokushiki, taught him when he was kid by his father who was in CP7. His Doriki is 1200. :Geppo (Moonwalk): :Shigan (Finger Gun): :Rankyaku (Storm Leg): :Soru (Shave): :Tekkai ('''Iron Body):' :'Kami-e (Paper Art):' Agility Luce can move as fast as average user of Rokushiki. Endurance Luce does not tire easily, and has shown immense stamina while hunting group of bandits in forest island without even getting tired. Weapons 'Kuro Satsugai' : "Black Slayers", custom made twin blades Luce wields. They are made to fight against Devil Fruit users, as they have Kairouseki on their edges. ''For further information: Hito Hito no Mi; Model Kagehito Summary : '''Hito Hito no Mi; Model Kagehito is Devil Fruit wich allows user to absorb and release energy. '''Type : '''Mythical Zoan '''Usage : Hito Hito no Mi; Model Kagehito is used as defensive and offensive boost, as it can absorb energy and store it for later, later releasing energy as attack, either as "Impact", "Beam" or "Burst" Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Organization Not much is known about Network, but Luce is known contact them often with Den Den Mushi, and he ocassionaly works with their Commanders. Family Edward Draka : As Edward works as Marine, he tries cointunously capture Luce, as he has claimed also bounties from Marines. Edward blames Luce cointunously ignoring their fathers will to Luce become member of CP9, as he became Bounty Hunter. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Not much is known about Luce's history, as he prefers just saying "I don't want talk about it." Character Design None Major Battles Edward Draka vs. Luce Draka (No resault) Quotes "When I come after you... You won't see me coming." - *Luce facing his targets* Trivia *As younger got training in Rokushiki *Works with Network Related Articles Edward Draka Kuro Satsugai Hito Hito no Mi; Model Kagehito External Links - Category:MakutaDethos Category:Network Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsmen Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User